Clean Up Please!
by LycoX
Summary: Lucas' momma gets quite the sight when her son shows up with Smoothies all over his head!


**Clean Up Please!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and you all have yet another Tumblr prompt I saw that helped inspire this. This takes place during Girl Meets Texas Part 3 after Lucas gets the Smoothies dumped on him.**

* * *

If there was one thing the mother of Lucas Friar was not expecting to see on a day like this, it'd be the sight of her son arriving at home with pink Smoothies all over his head and shirt! What's even more surprising for the mother however is the fact he had a huge smile on his face too! Typically one isn't smiling when that happens to them as usually they are more apt to be mightily furious over the whole thing. Teresa Keiner-Friar, brother of Harvey 'Harley The Janitor' Keiner, proud mom of Lucas Friar had a strong suspicion the whole thing had a lot to do with that Maya girl who'd been over a few times as the two always were teasing one another. Something Teresa was always amused at seeing since both enjoyed it a lot. T.K. honestly saw something of herself in the girl when she'd been at that age and if it hadn't of been for Mr. Nice and Polite aka Cory Matthews, she likely would have been a lot worse off in life too. Something she hoped wouldn't happen to the girl either but with a guy like Matthews around, that was bound to not happen.

"Now Lucas Friar, what on Earth done happened to you!?" While she had an inkling, it didn't stop her from wanting to tease him and get confirmation! She knew though that her way younger self would be cringing at how she was talking and sounding after having been in Texas for so long.

"Not now momma! I gotta get this cleaned up, get a new shirt on, and get on back to my date!"

 _Well, wasn't expectin' that._ Did that mean little Maya hadn't been responsible for the Smoothies or was she and her boy just not care to the point he wanted to continue their date? Which by the sounds of it, she was interested in doing so too.

Following after her son to the bathroom as she was way too darn curious about the whole thing, she watched him take the ruined shirt off and throw into the dirty clothes basket, turn on the shower head, and dip his head under it to get the drink off of him. "Now Lucas, its not exactly normal for one to want to continue a date after getting a Smoothie or two dumped on them. Usually that's grounds for the end of the date."

She was surprised when he took his head out from under the shower to look at her and still having that huge smile on his face. "Maya would have my hide fer sure if I did somethin' like that." Not to mention the teasin' she'd no doubt do if she felt like it. Probably give him a new nickname too!

Sticking his head back under the water, he spoke up again but a bit louder to be heard over the water. "Besides, a dumped Smoothie is just another moment between us and wouldn't have been as natural if it hadn't of happened." Certainly helped make their date feel less awkward too! Although, if Zay wasn't around then maybe it wouldn't feel as awkward. Something that gave him the idea that maybe he and Maya could try going on a date where none of their friends would be at.

 _Somethin' to definitely talk about with her._

Teresa had to raise her eyebrows up over that if her son thought something like THAT could be considered a normal thing to have happened between him and the blonde. "I had no idea dating had changed so much since I was your age."

A laugh could be heard from her son as he shut off the shower and then grabbing a near by towel to dry off. "Its not so much of a datin' thing momma, but more its just me and a certain Mocking Bird's thing."

 _Yeah, I don't think that boy notices how unusual that really even is. Even Mr. Polite and Topanga weren't like that and they are practically the ideal couple. Still… I can't wait to see it when he finally realizes just how he really feels for that lil' girl._ Having Maya Hart as a daughter in law sounded awesome in her book and she'd probably have a ton of fun in double teaming with the girl against their men and giving all sorts of attitude at the same time. The thought of that was enough to make her smile.

Teresa Keiner-Friar may not be as much of a bad girl who went completely over board for a guy, but she still could give as good as she got. Lucas gave her a polite 'excuse me' as he made his way towards her and she moved out of the way and followed him to his room. "So its a thing between the two of y'all?"

"Yep, not even Riley and her weird brother/sister thing can match to it." Which reminded him of the fact he needed to tell her that he can't be her brother as that's Auggie's thing only.

And if she didn't like it? Well, not much he could do about it. "Brother/sister thing?"

"Its this whole thing Riley has decided about us so that way we'll always be in one another's lives."

 _Huh, sounds like the kid's got some issues to sort out._

And it made her wonder if Cory was aware of the whole thing and if he planned on doing anything about. She'd long known how he could get around her son when it came to his first born and honestly found it amusing and this was sure to make him nuttier then usual. After watching him rummage around in his closet for a shirt, Lucas finally pulled on a long sleeved green colored shirt. "Right, well I'm ready to head back." He said, mostly to himself.

"Need a ride sweetheart?" Asked Teresa, who'd use the opportunity to grill her boy about the whole situation if he agreed.

"Nah, thanks anyways momma. The walkin' will do me good." Giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, he then happily made his way out of their home with her watching him go with a slightly bewildered if amused expression on her face.

"You may not know it yet Lucas, but that girl done got you head over heels for her and I can't wait to see the day you finally recognize that." And with that, she got back to what she'd been doing before Lucas had shown up with Smoothies all over her head. Though she would make sure to call Harvey up later to see if he had any interesting news about her son and Maya.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Apparently there's nothing for T.K. in the character list on the BMW side of things. Which sucks but then I guess it makes sense as she was only in one episode. I know she's also an odd choice to use as Lucas' momma but I wanted to see how it would go. R and R!**


End file.
